A common type of vehicle steering system is a rack and pinion system in which an elongate rack having a linear gear is engaged by a geared pinion. The movable rack is mounted in a steering tube assembly that is mounted to the vehicle chassis. Rotation of the pinion causes the rack to move longitudinally within the steering tube relative to the pinion. In a vehicle, tie rods connect each of the front wheels to the movable rack and movement of the rack causes the front wheels to turn. A common type of rack-and-pinion steering system is a center-steer arrangement in which the tie rods are attached to the central section of the steering rack. The tie rod connections are located within boots. In a center-steer arrangement one end of the rack is retained by a bushing located in one end of the steering tube whilst the other end is engaged by the pinion, which is located toward the other end of the steering tube.